


Dating an Idol: Pitfalls and Perils

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt to Fix MC's response to Amanda, F/M, M/M, Rewrite, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: Liam met MC/ MC met Liam, they fell in love, cleared it with his managers, started dating.MC was invited to join Liam on his most recent tour, where they were introduced to the new president of the fan club.
Relationships: Liam Park/MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Dating an Idol: Pitfalls and Perils

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt to write MC responding to the presence of the lovely Amanda in a way that seemed more realistic (in my mind) than any option we were presented in the date.
> 
> Plus writing Liam as being less oblivious, or at least having a better reason for being oblivious, because the boy deserves better.
> 
> Featuring Min-Jae Lee in the role he was born to play (Maknae)

Your propensity for dealing with the circus that seemed to make up an idol’s life was being severely tested by tagging along on Liam’s tour.

Your current mood wasn’t improved by the present company, and you were resisting the urge to slam the door of the dressing room in the face of the new president of H-DNA, knowing she’d use it to “leak” to the fanbase yet more evidence of how completely unsuited you were to be dating THEIR idol.

Luckily, you’d thought to switch your phone onto record, because there was no way that you weren’t using this conversation as evidence to get her removed from the area and banned from being in the presence of your boyfriend moving forwards. If his management were in place to keep the crazy fans away from him, they’d seriously dropped the ball on this one (though you doubted they’d checked to begin with, fans like Amanda probably dropped a lot of cash on anything with the band brand on it).

Right now, you’d positioned yourself in the doorway of Liam’s dressing room, where you’d just spent the last hour convincing him to take a nap on the sofa whilst you guarded the door against all potential interruptions to his much-needed rest. It had been easy enough by comparison to turn away various managers, make up artists and the choreographer (who’d insisted the band needed to practice a routine again you’d seen them perform repeatedly on stage), Amanda just seemed to have some in-built wall to getting the message her presence wasn’t desired or necessary.

She’d started off with the sweet and innocent routine (probably because she was aware there were people within earshot) then as soon as that failed to work (and it was safe to do so) dropped into spewing vitriol at you and your audacity at thinking you belonged here. You’d listened to her rant without much interaction, marvelling at how she flipped as various people in the background approached and could possibly overhear. You’d be impressed at the smoothness of the changes if it weren’t so laughable that she’d deluded herself into thinking she genuinely was the best possible match for Liam, as though loving an image of someone was enough to form a meaningful relationship with them.

You wondered how long she’d manage to maintain the rant for and whether she’d listen if you attempted to explain to her the unglamorous reality of what dating an idol entailed. Your day had started at 4am, when you’d been woken by the absence of Liam from the bed you’d shared. The sound of the shower running had clued you into where he was and a quick glance at his phone had indicated he’d planned to rise, his first meeting scheduled to take place at 5am. You’d only managed to get to bed at 1am (following an after-show party which Liam had been expected to attend) which meant you were currently operating on around three hours of sleep. When Liam had re-entered the room, hair still dripping wet even as he struggled into the outfit picked for him, his expression had twisted in misery as he had realised you’d woken.

Brushing off his instance that you go back to sleep you’d struggled from the covers, thanking your lucky stars you’d chosen to shower before going to bed, so you could just splash water on your face to try and wake yourself further and brush your teeth. You still looked better on your exit from the bathroom than Liam had managed, his face was grey with exhaustion as he struggled with the buttons on his shirt. You’d shrugged on your own, hand picked outfit, before helping him with the fastenings that were giving him so much trouble, choosing for now not to comment how his hands shook. The look of loving gratitude he’d given you was heart breaking for you, considering you’d just treated him like a child.

“You don’t have to come to this meeting you know.”

You’d looked up from rifling through your bag to make sure you’d packed everything you needed to keep you amused on what was promising to be a long day, finding Liam watching you with a troubled expression. You’d schooled your own expression into what you hoped communicated “loving support” (though honestly you thought you could have stood on your head and Liam might not have noticed) before responding.

“This is your life, and I want to share it with you. So that means tagging along, unless you’d prefer that I wasn’t there?”

Liam had looked as though he was struggling to come up with the appropriate response, on one hand his face had lit up when you’d mentioned sharing his life with him, it had fallen soon after, when you’d suggested it was him who didn’t want you at the meeting, which had probably led him to assume that he’d offended you in some manner. Which he’d proved with the next words that came from his mouth.

“I just thought you’d be bored?”

“With you around? Never. I can always amuse myself with the thought of what I’ll do to you when I get you all to myself.”

You’d punctuated the response with what you hoped, was a reassuring kiss to his cheek, knowing if you went for lip-to-lip contact, you’d just end up wanting to drag him back to bed and show him some of the things you’d thought about during your enforced absence from him. He’d relaxed and pulled you into a brief hug before the buzzing of his phone cut into the cosy intimacy the action evoked. Sighing, he’d grabbed the phone and motioned at you to follow him as you’d set off to the first scheduled activity of the day.

The meeting had been as boring as you’d expected it to be. You’d soon established the purpose of it was to run through the schedule for the day. The rest of the band had seemed as impressed to be there as you were, the older members of the group, like you, took the path of mainlining coffee to invoke some sensation of alertness, Liam just seemed resigned to sit there as the words flowed over and around him, though you doubted he was taking anything in. Min-Jae, the youngest (therefore the Maknae of the band) was fussy and kept trying to go back to sleep, only to be woken by a very harassed looking runner who seemed to have been assigned to babysit him. Once he’d realised that he wasn’t going to be allowed to sleep through the meeting Min-Jae had turned his attentions to you as an interesting distraction from having to participate.

You’d already come to the realisation that Min-Jae enjoyed physical expressions of affection, he was by nature a hugger, therefore when he’d attached himself to you, you’d initially reciprocated, earning you an icy glare from the chair of the meeting, who hadn’t counted on you meeting his gaze with an equally steely look and made the fatal mistake of looking away first. Confident you’d now established some dominance over at least some of the lesser management with your action, you’d risked a glance at Liam to see he seemed less pleased you had another man in your arms, though the rest of the band seemed to find it hilarious. You’d merely tapped Min-Jae on the shoulder to draw his attention and pointed out that Liam looked lonely, then sat back as Min-Jae had launched himself at your boyfriend in a move that was half hug, half tackle, which you were sure the lead guitarist had recorded on his phone.

The meeting had broken up shortly after that, when it became clear that order was not going to be restored and you’d all been dismissed to find something to eat.

“You shouldn’t have encouraged Min-Jae to act up like that.”

You’d raised an eyebrow at the first words Liam had spoken to you since you’d left the meeting room. You’d been waiting for him to say something first, figuring you’d last a lot longer than he would under the “silent treatment” you’d been subjected to. It appeared you’d been right, though Liam had managed to time his statement perfectly to coincide with you having a mouthful of food, so you’d at least had time to consider your response as you chewed thoughtfully.

“I think very little encouragement is needed.”

Min-Jae had, at that point, been subjecting two of the band to something resembling a temper tantrum because they’d boxed him into a booth and wouldn’t let him out to come over and harass Liam, who’d made sure to direct you to a table as far away as possible and pointedly sat with his back to his Maknae. You’d simply spent the time trading waves with Min-Jae across the distance as Liam glowered at his cup of coffee (which was all he seemed to be having) and you’d enjoyed the breakfast they’d laid on.

“Those meetings are important.”

You’d wondered who he was trying to fool, because the rest of his band seemed positively exhilarated to have been let out early and were far to raucous for such an early awakening. You’d kept your voice as low as possible and forced your expression to remain calm, even if you had a nagging urge to slap Liam for giving such a pathetic excuse for his foul temper.

“No, those meetings are scheduled at a stupid time in the morning and accomplish nothing you couldn’t obtain by reading your calendar, since your life is programmed into your phone. Your next “engagement” isn’t until mid-day, what was the point of getting you out of bed at four in the morning to tell you that? A note under the door at nine would have accomplished the same.”

He’d looked miserable again at your response and though you knew that he’d expected you to remain in bed and then amuse yourself for the day you couldn’t help but wonder what he was expected to do between now and the time he was due to present at the stadium where there was a performance scheduled for tonight.

“This is what the life of an idol is like…”

He’d stopped short at the look you’d given him for that one.

“No, that’s what you’ve been made to get used to. If you and some of your older band mates weren’t so constantly sleep deprived you could have got together and arranged a much more reasonable time for those meetings to be held, if they were needed at all. Are you not going to eat breakfast?”

You’d sort of switched tack for the last sentence and Liam looked perplexed, though you could attribute that to his tiredness.

“I’m really not hungry. Plus, the bus leaves in ten minutes.”

You glanced back down at your own partially eaten breakfast before what he’d said filtered through your own thought processes.

“Wait, bus where?”

That thought had brought you back to the present because the bus had brought you to the stadium and delivered you to the tender mercies of Amanda, who already installed herself backstage. Not that she’d managed to get anything from Liam, Min-Jae had run interference long enough for you to “persuade” Liam into his dressing room and get him settled down (getting him to agree to earplugs would rank as one of your more interesting conversations), then wait for his exhaustion to win over at which point he dropped off. 

You’d then ensured his phone was switched off so anyone wanting to contact him had to come via the dressing room door, then busied yourself with explaining very clearly and firmly to anyone who attempted it why they couldn’t have Liam at that precise point in time. The only one who’d asked for proof Liam was asleep was his manager, who’d been content to just stick his head round the door to see his singing star had cocooned himself in blankets and was out for the count, occasionally emitting a snore that proved he was still breathing.

Amanda was still talking, you realised. What she’d been saying to you though whilst you were lost in your stroll down memory lane? You supposed if it bothered you later you could listen to the recording. You tuned in just in time to catch.

“You don’t know what’s best for him.”

She finally paused, seemingly satisfied she’d destroyed you with her tirade. You gave her a long, hard look whilst you formulated a response, knowing whatever you said to her she’d probably publish a twisted version of online. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to make sure it was still recording, realising she’d managed to waste 30 minutes of your life with this.

“Okay, so, I honestly have no idea what you were just saying to me, because I stopped listening. I have a recording here, I’ll let Liam listen to it with me when he wakes up, just so he’s aware of what we ‘discussed’ here.”

You dropped air quotes round the word to empathise the sarcasm. Amanda hadn’t broken the horrified look at the phone you’d pulled out, obviously aware of what its presence meant.

“You don’t like me. I get it. But Liam likes me, it’s me he wants to be with. I’m not sure what fantasy you’ve created where he’ll see me as a monster and drop me like a stone for you, but that’s all it is. A fantasy. I don’t know what will happen in the future, whether we’ll grow apart and split up, or get married and start a family together, but that’s something Liam and I will decide, together, without your interference. Now please, I’m asking you nicely, go away and leave us alone.”

With that you shut the door in her face, slid the bolt into place in case she decided to ignore you and try and force entry, then turned round to find yourself face to face with Min-Jae and two other band members, who appeared to have gained entry to the room by a side door you’d failed to notice. The two older ones were staring at you open mouthed, Min-Jae just looked ecstatically happy to have overhead you address Amanda. You wondered how long they’d been standing there and how much they’d heard.

“Did you record that?”

Min-Jae eyed the phone in your hands, his smile widening as you turned the screen and he could see how much you recorded, even as you stopped it, so it didn’t pick up your conversation with him. Liam chose that moment to jerk awake, though he seemed less shocked that you had been to find his room had been invaded. You guessed it was a regular occurrence for him. As you watched he removed the earplugs.

“The president of the fan-club is a complete nutter.”

You winced at Min-Jae’s clumsy wording, though you couldn’t disagree with the sentiment he expressed.

“Aren’t most of our fans? What time is it?”

Liam was struggling to wipe the sleep from his eyes and co-ordinate removing himself from the tangle of blankets. Min-Jae pouted at his less than enthusiastic reception to the news.

“It’s eleven, in the morning, hour before rehearsals start. But it’s on tape Liam!!! She’s a complete and utter headcase!!! Stalker material! Which means they won’t be able to force us to interact with the club whilst she’s in charge!”

You figured Amanda wouldn’t give up the reins of the club that easily, which probably meant the band was looking forward to some free time whilst they should have been performing meet and greets, hence Min-Jae’s excitement. It was unlikely to endear you to the fanbase if Amanda leaked you were the reason behind the ban but figured the PA department for the band would step in to set the record straight if things turned too nasty (Or Liam objected to you being vilified).

“I’ll let you listen to it and decide yourself, then you can take it to the management as needed, okay?”

He managed all of five minutes of the recording before dispatching Min-Jae to go and find his manager. You waited with your arms wrapped round him, feeling him shake.


End file.
